


Until It's All Over

by alice2127



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice2127/pseuds/alice2127
Summary: The pressure of seeing Liam in private and the recent revelations in the investigation lead to Rose making a big decision
Relationships: Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Kudos: 5





	Until It's All Over

Many girls grow up dreaming of being Princesses. Rose Marshall however didn’t believe that dream would nearly come true. But here she was. In Cordonia, a European kingdom, far away from her previous life in New York. Expect the circumstances were a little different to how she would’ve liked.

She was preparing for a ball for the King and his fiancee. When he showed up in New York, she would never have believed he would change her life. But then she was whisked away on a plane bound for Cordonia to compete for his hand in marriage. Liam always reminded her she was the only one for him. But then everything went south.

Photos appeared online of her and a man called Tariq. She was thrown out of the Palace, without even the chance to say goodbye to Liam. She couldn’t find his face in the crowd when the guards seized her and dragged her across the Palace ballroom. That was it, she thought. There was nothing she could do. She would never see him again.

Until Maxwell and Bertrand arrived at the airport. They wanted to help her clear her name. Rose had done nothing wrong. She remembers Maxwell telling her they will fight this and Bertrand had said nobody smears the name of the House of Beaumont. Rose jumped at the chance. But trying to clear her name meant one thing. Joining King Liam and Madeleine on their Engagement Tour.

It was a small price to pay, Rose kept reminding herself. But every time she looked at Liam and Madeleine, she wished it was her by his side. Rose adjusted her dress, her make up done to perfection, her hair in an up do. She looked so elegant. She looked like the future Queen. Despite sneaking off with Liam every so often, she wished she could stand side by side with him in public. No more secrets, just her and him. Cordonia’s happiness. Cordonia’s future.

“Rose you look so regal. Liam won’t be able to take his eyes off you!” Hana emerged into the room, wearing a similar formal dress.

“I know he won’t. I just don’t like all the sneaking around. It was fine the first few times, but it’s becoming a lot harder. We’re still no closer to finding out the whole truth. And it’s been made worse by finding out Constantine and Bastien were involved. I know Constantine never liked me, but I never believed he would do something like this.” Rose sighed looking down at the floor.

“Oh Rose it will all be ok. Two people that are meant to be always face obstacles. But they overcome these in the end. It will work out I promise.” Hana said giving Rose a hug.

“I hope so.” Rose replied.

The two ladies made their way out of the room and down the palace stairs. Liam had promised Rose some time alone later but there was a voice in her head telling her not to do it. All the sneaking around was becoming much more trickier. Guards swooped the palace halls 24/7. And if any of them saw Rose and Liam together, rumours would start to spread.

“What are you thinking about Rose?” Hana pulled Rose out of her thoughts.

“Everything. I don’t know how much more of this I can take. It seems like everyday I find out something new. Something unexpected. I’m not sure I can take the lies and dishonesty any longer.”

“What are you going to do?” Hana asked.

“Honestly? I don’t know. But what I do know is that I can’t see Liam in private again. This investigation has to be my main priority. And once I’ve cleared my name, well, then I hope Liam and I can finally be together.”

“You don’t need hope. You will be together. Liam would move heaven and earth for you Rose. You don’t need reminding of that.” Hana smiled.

“I must say you ladies look ravishing!” Maxwell grinned as he shimmied up beside Hana, Drake following shortly behind.

“Hi Maxwell, I see you found your squid tie.” Hana smiled.

“You know me Hana, I never leave anywhere without it. Anyway what’s up Rose? You look a little lost.” Maxwell said turning to Rose.

“Huh? Oh I’m just thinking about everything.”

“I know how difficult it must’ve been to hear about Constantine’s involvement in your downfall Marshall. And Liam was not at all pleased.” Drake said.

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take. It’s one thing after another. It seems like I will never clear my name.” Rose sighed.

“Rose you can’t give up now! What will Liam think?” Maxwell said.

“I’m not giving up on Liam! My focus has to be clearing my name. And until I do that. I can only see Liam during events. Not in private.” Rose replied.

“Have you told him this?” Maxwell asked.

“No but I will. No doubt he will find me later on.”

The four of them made their way into the ballroom. Rose felt like the whole hall was watching her. Everyone talked about the scandal for weeks and she had gotten used to it. It was something she had to deal with.

“Could Isabella show off her dress anymore? I might have to ‘accidentally’ tear it, if she talks about where the material came from one more time.” Olivia said as Rose made her way over to her.

“Nice to see Olivia Nevrakis doesn’t let a ball spoil her desire to use her weapons.” Rose laughs.

“Isabella won’t have any nice dresses left if I get hold of them. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Olivia said grabbing a Champagne flute from one of the waiters and walked off.

Rose looked around the room for a familiar face but someone else’s voice made her turn round.

“Lady Rose, it’s always a pleasure.” Liam said bowing to her.

“King Liam.” Rose replied smiling and curtsying. Liam’s eyes trailed over her body.

“You always know how to dress for an occasion Lady Rose. You outshine all the ladies here tonight.” Liam winked.

“That was the plan.” Rose gave him a small smile.

“I’m hoping to see you in something else later on.” Liam winked.

“Yeah about that. I’m not sure I can.”

“I understand. A lady at court always has a tight schedule. We can reschedule-“

“No Liam. I can’t. I can’t do this.” Rose cut him off.

“Do what? I don’t understand.” Liam said confused.

“I can’t keep sneaking round. I can’t do it anymore. I’m sorry. There’s too much at risk.” Rose said before she headed for the doors of the room.

She had to get out of there. But she knew he would follow her. He always did because he hated seeing her upset and because he cared about her a lot.

“Rose! Rose wait.” Liam called after her. Rose had reached the palace grounds and it was pouring with rain. Not that didn’t stop her from walking towards the gates.

“What Liam? What do you want me to say? Do you want me to keep sneaking around until I can finally shake this off me? Because I don’t think I can. I can’t do it anymore.” Rose cried, tears rolling down her face.

“I know this is difficult for you Rose. But it is for me too.” Liam said and despite being soaking wet, Rose could make out the tears in his eyes.

“It’s no where near as difficult for you as it is for me. Everyone bows before you Liam, you’re the King for crying out loud. You don’t have people whispering every time you walk into a room. You don’t have your name smeared across all the papers in the Kingdom. There’s barely anyone on my side anymore. I don’t know who I can and can’t trust.” Rose said.

“What do you mean?”

“Your father was involved. He told Bastien to tell Penelope to hire a photographer to take photos outside my room and arrange for Tariq to be there. Who am I supposed to trust? Even the King’s father won’t stop at anything. And if he doesn’t want me, then what chance have I got?” Rose said.

“Why would he do that?” Liam said more to himself than to Rose.

“Because I’m a Commoner Liam. I didn’t grow up expecting this lifestyle. I’m not prepared for this the same way the other girls are. He ran me out of the race so Madeleine could take the throne. Let’s face it, she would’ve made a better Queen in his eyes.” Rose said before she turned to face the gates.

“But she would’ve made a terrible wife. And I need a wife more than anything for me. Being Queen always comes second. Being a wife comes first.” Liam said grabbing Rose by the arm. “Don’t you see? You can do both. Rose Marshall. The woman who can look anything in the eye and face it. You’re the only one who can live up to both expectations.”

“Not if I don’t have the blessing from others. Your own father. Of all people to do this to me. I know he never approved of me but this is like being stabbed by one of Olivia’s daggers. If I don’t have his support then what hope is there for me? It’s just one thing after another.” Rose said, tears rolling thicker and faster down her cheek.

“The longer you keep your head up, the sooner this will be over with. I know Rose Marshall can keep her head up. I’v never had any doubts about that.” Liam said taking a step closer.

“Liam you don’t understand. You’ve got nothing to lose. What about me? I’ll have nothing left. I was already banished once, I can’t go through that again. There’s nothing left for me. Not here, not in New York, nowhere.”

“There’s me, I’ll always be there for you. Through thick and thin. I love you.” Liam said stroking Rose’s cheek.

“And I love you Liam. But it’s not enough is it?” Rose said.

“Rose please don’t go. I can’t survive this without you. I can’t make it through this tour without you being there.” Liam said taking hold of Rose’s hands and bringing them to his lips.

“I’m sorry Liam, but let me go. Until it’s all over… we shouldn’t see each other again.” Rose said softly breaking away and heading for the gates.

“How long?” Liam’s voice broke, his eyes sparkling with tears and it made the tears roll down Rose’s cheeks faster.

“However long it takes.” Rose said looking back at him before she got into the limo and it drove off to the Beaumont Estate.

The minute the car door shut, Rose burst into tears and cried all the way back to the Estate. She didn’t want to hurt Liam like that, but she had to put herself first. It wasn’t going to be easy but she knew Liam was right. When she got to the bottom of what had happened, she could hold her head high. And she could get the apologises she deserved.

When the car pulled up outside the Beaumont Estate, Rose rushed inside and sunk to her knees in front of the fire, desperately trying to get warm after standing outside in the pouring rain. The tears didn’t stop. Rose must’ve been sat at the fireplace for hours before the opening of a door drew her eyes away from the flames.

Maxwell, Hana and Drake looked at her sympathetically before Hana sat down next to her.

“Did you tell him?” Hana asked.

“Yes.” Rose choked before more tears rolled down her face.

“What did he say?” Drake asked sitting on the other side of rose whilst Maxwell crouched down in front of her.

“He didn’t know his father was involved. He was just as shocked as I was. He didn’t want me to leave but I told him I had no choice.” Rose sobbed.

Hana put her arm around Rose whilst Drake rested his hand on her shoulder. Maxwell pulled out his phone.

“Bertrand you need to get back to the Estate.” There was a pause. “What? Yes I know you’re in the middle of a ballroom but this is important.”

It wasn’t long before a car pulled up outside the Estate and Bertrand made his way inside. He didn’t look happy. Rose thought.

“What was so important that you had to pull me away from the Palace Grounds?! Don’t you know how important our appearances are Maxwell? Especially since-“ Bertrand cut himself off when he saw the sight of Rose. His face went from anger to shock.

“What’s going on?”

“Turns out Constantine was involved in hiring the photographer that took those photos of Rose and Tariq. He ordered Bastien.” Maxwell said.

“But why? Why would he do that?”

“Because he wanted Rose out of the running.” Drake glared at Bertrand.

Bertrand stood in silence. Hana retreated to the kitchen, probably to make one of her signature hot chocolates, Rose thought. There was silence for a few minutes.

“What do we do now?” Bertrand asked.

“You’re telling me Bertrand Beaumont doesn’t have a plan?” Rose asked.

“Well-“

“I’m kidding Bertrand. I told Liam I couldn’t see him in private again until this is all over. Although if Constantine finds out I know he was in on all this, I’ll probably never see Liam again.” Rose sighed.

“Don’t be ridiculous Marshall. Liam won’t allow that. He’s King now not Constantine. Liam has the right to say who stays and who goes.” Drake said.

“You’re right.” Rose smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the headlights of a vehicle pulling up to the Estate. Without another word, Rose headed off to her room, wanting to avoid any embarrassment.

Rose collapsed onto her bed. It had been an exhausting day, physically and mentally. She replayed her conversation with Liam over in her head.

_“How long?”_

_“However long it takes.”_

It hurts to see him like that, but I had no choice, Rose thought. She knew how heartbroken Liam would be and she understood when he said he couldn’t get through the rest of the tour without her. But at the moment, she had to focus on herself. Once this investigation was over, her and Liam can start the life they both dreamed of. She was going to fight to clear her name with everything she had. Not just for herself, but for Liam.

As Rose got ready for bed, she wondered who that was who arrived at the Estate. She pressed her ear to the door but couldn’t hear anything. It must’ve been one of the guards. When she got into bed, she listened to the world around her. Silence. It was comforting. Like the world had stopped moving. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, she heard a rustling at her door. Then a piece of paper slipped under her door. She got up and read it.

_I understand what you said and I accept it. I promise you the minute this is all over we will be together. I will make sure of it. If there’s any help you need, don’t hesitate to reach out._

_I hope to see you soon I'll be waiting for you,_

_Liam_

Rose read through the letter twice. It melted her heart. She knew Liam desperately wanted to see her, but he had accepted what she wanted. And Rose was grateful. She opened the door and saw Liam about to walk out the doors. He turned round at the sound of the door opening.

Without hesitation, Rose ran up to him and hugged him. Liam, shocked at first tightly hugged her back, his arms snaking around her waist. When Rose pulled away, she cupped his face his her hands and kissed him. As she pulled away, Liam rested his forehead against hers.

“Just for you to savour whilst this is being solved.” Rose smiled before she headed back to her room. Nothing else needed to be said. She crawled into her bed and settled under the covers.

And for the first time in months, Rose slept well that night.


End file.
